Today's communication environment offers a wide variety of user worn audio devices such as headphone, headset and earpiece devices. On-ear devices sit against the ear, near the ear canal, but not in the ear. There is a large variation in user ear sizes and shapes. An easily adjustable earpiece is highly desirable. Size and professional appearance are of concern to users. Customers also want devices that are easy to clean and sanitize. Reliability is a concern as tension on cables attached to an earpiece can lead to dislodgement of the earpiece from the user's ear. User preferences can change from left ear to right ear, an earpiece that adapts easily to both is needed. The ability of a user to adjust their own earpiece is critical in terms of comfort and good audio reception. Thus, it would be desirable to have a user friendly adjustable earpiece device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.